Siete
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Por que el número había comenzado como el tiempo, la fecha y la distancia que los separaba, sin contar eran maestra y alumno, pero también era la cifra de las veces que bastaron para derretir la barrera entre ambos y algún día provocar una posible guerra mundial/Acuario & Sting / Este One-shot participa en el Reto: Parejas crack del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y esta historia participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del foro "Grandes juegos mágicos"**

 **Les dejo los detalles.**

 **Nombre:** Siete

 **Pairing:** Acuario & Sting Eucliffe

 **Ambientación:** Universo alterno.

 **Género:** Intento de humor, Romance.

 **Raiting:** T

 **Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Siete**

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

 _._

 _Primera vez_

 _Duelo e interés encontradas en un par de miradas curiosas._

 _._

Se paseó por los lugares al ser la primera vez que llegaba a Fairy Tail, la famosa escuela donde se daría el concurso a nivel universidad de talento. Cualquier habilidad entraba para participar y ellos, siendo de los mejores necesitaban examinar el terreno. Sabertooth, su universidad debía ganar como cada competencia y ese año no sería la excepción. Atravesó el pasillo principal olvidando que tras él venían sus dos mejores amigos intentando seguirle el paso.

– Detente Sting, llevamos media hora caminando, ¿No piensas parar? – el detuvo sus pasos automáticamente cuando sus pies llegaron hacia las piscinas. Miró a un chico de cabello negro maldecirle mientras una chica de cabello blanco intentaba consolarle apoyado contra la pared. – Rayos Eucliffe, estás verdaderamente emocionado.

Claro que lo estaba, para Sting Eucliffe mostrar las capacidades de su escuela era lo primordial. Siempre estaban en primer lugar en cualquier talento y ahora que tenían una competencia severa contra Fairy Tail estaba interesado contrario a Rogue Cheney y medio equipo de Sabertooth. La sangre burbujeaba esperando encontrarse rápido con Natsu Drangeel, el principal de todo Fairy Tail.

Volvió a mirar hacia Rogue el cual seguía respirando entrecortadamente mientras un tenue rojo se extendía sobre la mejilla masculina al tener el cuello de la fémina casi enterrado en la nariz. Sonrió mordaz, esos nunca cambiarían.

– Cálmate Rogue, solo déjate abrazar por Yukino ¿Quieres? Esto calmará tus ansias y me dejará ver en paz – Rió divertido al chico. Su amiga comenzó a decir incoherencias y Rogue lo mandó al diablo, pero eso tenía poca importancia. Se hizo a un lado dejándolos solos. – Iré a ver qué trae preparado esta escuela en la competencia de natación. Escuché que Lucy Heartfilia es muy buena y quiero ver si puede competir contra Minerva, ya que relevará a Juvia Loxar en la competencia.

El rubio avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que el olor a humedad inundó sus sentidos. Lo primero que vio era una gran piscina, cosa rara, según los datos obtenidos por Rufus ellos tenían la más grande y esa no era precisamente pequeña, aunque ya luego se lo reclamaría. Siguió con la vista a los participantes acomodándose estratégicamente para comenzar el espectáculo. Fue ahí donde la vio, señalando a los alumnos, gritándoles sin distinción alguna. Portaba un uniforme extraño el cual parecía ser un traje de baño, tenía ojos azules, cabello del mismo color y una marca en la cara testigo del alto ceño fruncido.

– ¿Sting? – Rogue llegó hasta el rubio, se extrañó al verlo parado sin mover ni un músculo. Parecía tenso y llevó la mano hasta el rostro del Eucliffe haciéndole señales. Nada, seguía en piedra. – Sting, la gente pensará mal si te quedas viendo a esas chicas de esa forma.

Severamente dudaba algo parecido, Sting no parecía ser un pervertido de todas formas, pero Rogue no veía con exactitud hacia quien veía su amigo en primer lugar. Yukino en cambio abrió los ojos sorprendida al seguir la ruta del rubio. Fue una mujer de cabello rubio intenso y ojos cafés ¿Acaso se sentía atraído por esa mujer?

– Yukino… – Pidió ayuda el Cheney al saberse más confundido. Era la primera vez en varios años que lograba ver a Sting así, completamente distraído de sus propósitos y alguien como él no los olvidaba fácilmente.

– Le gusta – Afirmó Yukino susurrándole al ido las sospechas ante un Rogue estupefacto. Imposible, Sting no estaba al tanto del amor o algo parecido al romance general. Era demasiado ingenuo, demasiado bromista e infantil que no podía simplemente pensarlo. En su mente sonaba descabellado. Seguro la Auguria pensaba así, nadie en Saber lo creería tampoco si llegaran a verlo con sus propios ojos – Es una mujer, es ella y le gusta.

– ¿De verdad? – Su pregunta sonó estúpida, pero necesitaba que Yukino le aclarara la realidad. La de cabello blanco asintió, él necesitó volver a confirmar ese hecho y la tomó por los hombros. – ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, definitivamente.

Quizá él no había escuchado el debate entre sus dos amigos, no podía evitar verla. Era extraña, tratando cruelmente a la mayoría. Le vio sobre la vestimenta percatándose, de una insignia que delataba su rango. Era una maestra, persona mayor de autoridad y él un simple estudiante universitario a punto de graduarse. Ni siquiera le había hablado, no le conocía de ningún lado y estaba seguro que esa fascinación repentina con ella era por su terrible carácter. Lo comprobó al verla tirar a esa chica rubia dentro del agua. Si, esa mujer era el demonio en carne viva.

– Es interesante – Murmuró para el mismo. Rogue lo escuchó sintiendo un tic en el ojo. Lo estaba admitiendo, el bastardo se jactaba en su cara. Quiso golpearlo, pero la mano de su compañera en el hombro le impidió hacerlo.

– Oh, ya lo perdimos – Rió Yukino divertida.

Había caído, pensaron ambos. Sting Eucliffe nunca mostraba interés en algo que no fuera en sí mismo.

Acuario suspiró dejando la manguera sobre el suelo. Sentía el temor de sus estudiantes y eso le agradaba, sentir el miedo volvía sus días de trabajo menos estresantes. Llevaba tiempo preguntándose cómo demonios seguía siendo maestra de escuela ya que odiaba a los alumnos. Tal vez se debía a su jornada laboral. Recién había comenzado a trabajar y ellos eran escandalosos. Sus dosis de testosterona le estaban comenzando a cabrearle. Quería golpearlos un poco más, hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaran perdón por creerse lo mejor del mundo. También había otro asunto. Una molesta mirada sobre su persona la cual estaba irritándola aún más.

– Nee Acuario, estás animada hoy – Susurró una voz la cual reconoció al instante. Gruñó, Mirajane Strauss no debía estar ahí ¿Qué acaso las secretarías no debían estar encerradas en sus despachos? La Strauss negó entretenida ante la pregunta mental y ella se preguntó si podría leer mentes. Siguió observando a sus alumnos quejosos mientras la mujer seguía hablando. – Los hiciste sufrir en menos de media hora, es todo un record, veo que Inclusive Lucy se está esforzando ¿Tienen ganas de ganar eh? ¿Espera, la empujaste?

Por su puesto, lo mejor que lograrían ver en la competencia eran sus dotes de entrenamiento pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Hacerlo sería darles el privilegio algunos de que disfrutaba estar con sus alumnos, lo cual era todo lo contario.

– Las competencias son tontas, Mirajane – Le contestó por cortesía, tampoco era tan mala para hacerla pasar por loca – Y estos inútiles deben comprender que si siguen así no le ganarán a Sabertooth

– A propósito de ellos – La albina se cubrió la boca – Los veo desde aquí, son unos chicos muy buenos. Espero y Juvia logre ganar la competencia. Si Minerva de Sabertooth participa, será increíble.

– Juvia sabrá hacer sus movimientos. Por cierto, necesito la alejes de ese bastardo Fullbuster para concentrarse.

Si el inútil del Fullbuster andaba cerca, se corría el riesgo de perderla en su mundo imaginario donde solo existía el hijo del maestro Silver y nadie estaba de humor para tolerarlo.

– Si… – Le dio la razón la mayor de los Strauss, luego volteó hacia un punto en particular donde tres jóvenes miraban hacia los alumnos entrenando. Logró distinguir a un rubio y curvó los labios. Él miraba a su compañera Acuario de una manera rozando la admiración y Mirajane no perdió la oportunidad pues estaba segura que ella lo había visto, su mirada molesta la delataba. – De causalidad Acuario, ¿Ese joven no te llama la atención?

Ella apuntó y la maestra no lo vio enseguida, se tomó su tiempo a la par que escuchaba los chapoteos del agua. Luego fijó sus ojos en los de él.

Rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca. .

Sus miradas azules se encontraron, él le sonrió.

No le llamó la atención, para nada.

…

 _Segunda vez_

 _Apresurado, tonto, torpe y adictivo, así lo describió ella. A pesar de eso, a él le atrajo aún más._

 _._

– Vas a deberme una grande después de esto, Sting – Susurró su mejor amigo dejándose caer contra la silla metálica, extendiéndole unos papeles – Su nombre es Acuario y lleva varios años trabajando para Fairy Tail. Ahora, ¿Me dirás para qué rayos obtuve esta información para ti?

– Estaremos al cuidado de ellos, Rogue. Al menos debemos saber sus nombres. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a tomar aire fresco.

Excusas.

De todas las cosas atrevidas a lo largo de sus veinte años de vida, intentar hablar con ella era todo un desafío suicida, según la mayoría de los alumnos que tomaban sus clases y eso, en vez de hacerlo huir le llamó la atención al punto de querer hablarle, por eso, estaba decidido a conseguirlo mientras Yukino le insistía sobre una mujer rubia la cual no recordaba, pero según ella la había visto sin parpadear. Para desgracia de Yukino, si había visto a una mujer, más los cabellos de esta no eran rubios sino todo lo contrario.

Buscarla entra la multitud costaba, más cuando descubrió que el color azul predominaba en la mayoría de los estudiantes. Muchos con ese cabello le confundían, al punto de toparse con Jellal Fernandes creyéndole parecido y no se parecían en nada. En ese torpe concepto logró verla caminar hasta las piscinas y su instinto le dijo que se fuera o la olvidara, pero falló al seguir avanzando.

Llegó, viendo las aguas tranquilas sin su rastro. Los nadadores estaban descansando, Rogue se escapó alegando que no ayudaría en sus planes tontos de conquista con Yukino tras él así que estaba solo, recorriendo con los ojos el panorama. El agua mostraba movimiento, y casi pudo jurar que le repelía meterse a esas alturas. Lo suyo era la velocidad y fuerza, no la natación, eso se lo dejaba a Minerva.

Miró hacia todos lados, nada. Seguía sin aparecer.

– Ella es escurridiza – Soltó. Se suponía, había entrado ¿O ya la estaba imaginando?

– Me encontraste mocoso

Fue en cámara rápida. Sintió un tirón después de su cuerpo mojado. La mujer lo arrojó hacia el agua, ¡a él! Sting Eucliffe nunca se sintió tan humillado. La miró, ella sonreía sádica, disfrutando el atrevimiento. Entendió, siempre estuvo esperando junto al agua sabiendo que él llegaría a buscarla.

Perspicaz.

– Eso es trampa – Comenzó a hablarle. Acuario frunció las cejas ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Primero le sonreía de esa manera, ahora le llamaba tramposa, en definitiva no era normal. Torpe y tonto lo calificaba bien.

– No estábamos jugando – Señaló – Tú estás siendo una molestia, Sting Eucliffe.

– Maestra Acuario, no sabía que supieras mi nombre.

Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, su profesión podría ayudarla a saberlo.

– Será mejor que te vayas, la piscina está cerrada. – Se cruzó de brazos demandante.

Acuario a pesar de no entender los motivos por los cuales la seguía desde minutos antes, se sintió tentada a decirle que no era su profesión quien le había mostrado su nombre y la culpa recaía en una mujer de cabellos blancos habladora era un mocoso, pero ella no era tan mayor a él. Sting hizo un puchero ante la cara de satisfacción de la mujer con ese aspecto de superioridad, cosa que debía emparejar, nadie le ganaba al mejor de Sabertooth.

– ¿Me daría una mano, maestra Acuario? – Habló burlón pues seguía flotando incómodamente en el agua – Usted me dejó aquí, al menos ayúdeme a salir.

La azulada apretó los dientes, escuchándolos chocar contra su boca. Se inclinó extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio, Sting aferró la mano, tirando de ella, provocando que cayera al agua junto a él.

– ¿Que rayos?… – Todo pasó rápido, cuando sintió unos labios fríos chocar contra los suyos. Recordó que él seguía siendo un alumno de otra escuela, que él estaba rompiendo las normas y no tenían nada en común.

Tonto y torpe, se repitió.

Inconcebible.

Por fuera, el sonido de sus celulares resonó, ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por contestar, estaban mejor así, aunque sus sentidos martillearan molestos.

– Me gustas.

Error. Error. Error.

– Soy una maestra – Le susurró autoritaria. Se maldijo, el maldito chico parecía volverse adictivo a cada minuto y ella no desistiría de sus ideales.

– Lo sé, para tu molestia no soy tu alumno.

Volvió a besarla.

Que el infierno lo consumiera.

 _._

 _Tercera vez_

 _Los rumores, sobre lo que es y no, buscando entre ellas se llega a la verdad. ¿Le atraía el chico torpe? No, pero sentía curiosidad de conocer más sobre el rubio, frase típica de persona en negación._

 _._

Pocas cosas lograban incomodarle, una de ellas era que cuanto estaba de mal humor, a sus alumnos se les ocurría hacer las cosas bien. Un miedo natural que los orillaba a no sufrir los castigos justificados por sus acciones y ese día, hasta lluvia practicaba de maravilla sin mencionar al chico Fullbuster. En ese estado de rabia y sin poder desquitarse solo había la opción de retirarse a descansar o maltratar a Lucy, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado.

– Ella es fascinante – Mirajane, la cual no parecía trabajar habló sobre el desempeño de los estudiantes ajenos a Fairy Tail que practicaban en la piscina contraria. – ¿Enserio esa mujer puede hacerlo todo? Erza estará encantada de competir contra ella.

Minerva Orland era lo equivalente a Erza Scarlet de Sabertooth, siendo hija del director a Acuario no le sorprendían sus habilidades titánicas en cualquier ámbito. Minerva llevaba el talento y lo demostraba con orgullo, rozando el descaro, cosa que le hacía querer hacerla entrar en razón a golpes.

– Eso parece, pero Erza es mejor – Se escuchó un estornudo, ambas decidieron dejar a la pelirroja en paz. Mirajane miró a su amiga, la cual sabía, estaba de pésimo humor, tanto que nadie se atrevía a fallar algo y eso le llevaba a la secretaria a preguntarse si era por los rumores de los últimos días.

– Acuario… – Intentó la Strauss iniciar la conversación, pero ella le detuvo.

– No Mirajane, esos rumores no son el culpable.

Lo dudaba, los rumores hablaban sobre la posible infidelidad de su novio con la chica de Saber y, desde un principio le parecía absurda la idea de Escorpio jugando al don juan cuando nunca en sus años de relación lo había visto mirar hacia otra mujer. Minerva no parecía del tipo quita hombres tampoco, aunque su carácter superior dejaba el hueco de la duda al resto.

– Dejando el lado de los rumores raros… – la albina respiró fuerte zanjando el tema de tajo –… últimamente no pasas tiempo con nosotras. Evergreen y Lissana se preocupan igual por ti, Acuario ¿Me dirás al menos donde te andabas?

Cierto, después del incidente con el chico de Sabertooth lo menos que quería era encontrárselo cuando le había golpeado después del atrevimiento ¡Ese chico impulsivo la irritaba! Y lo notaba cualquiera que quería hablarla al llevar quince días maldiciendo sin remordimiento.

¿Dónde estaba? Tratando de evitar aun mocoso imbécil.

– No me gusta los espacios reducidos Mirajane, menos cuando son las últimas jornadas escolares antes de la competencia. – Le respondió hastiada – Los universitarios son molestos cuando se encaprichan con algo.

En el contexto que fuera, estaba diciendo la verdad. Los Universitarios no pensaban con claridad sus acciones. Un ejemplo, aparte del rubio era Natsu, el cual no sabía diferenciar entre la el compañerismo y la competencia pues se había vuelto amigo de todas las escuelas invitadas al concurso el cual duraría tres meses. Eso, llevaba a pensar, Natsu Drangeel se llevaba de maravilla con los miembros de Sabertooth después de ser vencido en la primera ronda, en especial con su rival Sting Eucliffe.

– Si sigues haciendo eso crearás más rumores –Suspiró la de los ojos azules. Con su amiga nada se podía tomar a la ligera – Uno de ellos dice que te estás acostando con los nuevos alumnos, otros O hablan sobre Escorpio y Minerva. Como sea, los rumores se expanden rápido y no ayuda que cambiaras la hora técnica, ¿Acaso escondes algo? La verdad no lo creo, tú nunca harías algo tan bizarro para serle infiel a tu novio ¿Verdad? ¿Cuantos años llevan saliendo?, creo es el único que conocemos hasta ahora.

Un punto para la secretaria, cambiar los horario sonaba lógico dentro de la maestra de natación, si no podía ver al rubio, evitaba que él la mirara e intentara hacer un movimiento estúpido el cual no estaba en condiciones de aceptar ya que en el próximo evento al fin vendría escorpio a animar a su equipo y por ende, debía estar con el hombre de la relación, no un mocoso.

– No Mirajane, acostarse con los alumnos está prohibido y podría ir a prisión.

– ¿Y si te gustara alguien que no sea de Fairy Tail? ¿Qué tal un rubio joven?

Oh, el demonio al fin había relucido dentro de la albina.

– Eso es irreal, cállate o crearás nuevos rumores.

El rubio apretó el puño contra la pared intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ellas no lo verían, por supuesto que no, era un maestro de las artes ocultan aunque sus compañeros dijeran lo contrario. Pero, enterarse de la relación entre Acuario y Escorpio era algo que nuca había imaginado. Él era maestro de su escuela, sabía sobre su relación con una mujer a pesar de nunca haberla presentado oficialmente, el maestro la quería y tratar de quitársela era enfermo, bizarro e irreal.

En su mano libre una caja blanca permanecía abollada contra su palma objeto de la creciente rabia adquiría. El objeto le había parecido perfecto para regalarle en señal de disculpas a su atrevimiento. Y maldecía a Rogue por tener la razón al decirle precipitado la mayoría del tiempo.

– Mira, aquí está Sting – Yukino sonrió aliviada, ajena a la situación al haberse perdido de su vista minutos horas antes. – Rogue, lo he encontrado…

Eucliffe seguía contrariado, asqueado consigo mismo. Estaba mal sentir ese interés ante la novia de una buena persona. No, él no era tan bastardo para arruinar la relación de su maestro. Arrojó la caja al piso aprovechando la distracción de la Auguria.

Comprarlo fue el primer error en quince días o el número veinte, se equivocaba a menudo.

– Es cierto – El moreno le palmeó la espalda – Te perdiste un buen rato ¿Ya no puedes apartarte de las piscinas? Esto no me interesa Sting, dudo que lo haga, más debes concentrarte el ganarle a Natsu Drangeel pues yo competiré contra Gajeel y no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo.

Al menos agradecía tenerlo ahí, aliviaba el malestar.

– No eres mi madre – Se burló – Sigamos nuestro camino chicos – Se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos – A todo esto, últimamente ustedes dos pasan tiempo juntos.

Rió fuerte, esperando ella le escuchara.

– ¡C-cállate!

– De acuerdo, vayámonos de una vez.

Acuario alzó una ceja, tanto alboroto comenzaba a lastimarle la cabeza, además, con su pésimo estado de humor no estaba para soportar los rumores de las personas y menos, cuando la risa nada masculina del rubio se escuchó, no de un tono alto, si lo suficiente para sus oídos. Afortunadamente, los reclamos de sus amigos le hicieron saber que no estaba solo, decidió cerciorarse de no tenerlo cerca, obligando a sus pies a caminar hasta detrás del muro donde habían estado los miembros de Saber y encontró una caja destrozaba la cual dejaba ver el contenido.

Una llave zodiacal rota.

Algo dentro de su mente igual se quebró.

– No debiste chico tonto.

– ¿Un regalo? – Mirajane se abstuvo de comentar otra cosa. – Vaya, debe apreciarte amiga, ¿Tu lo aprecias verdad?

Solo un poco, aunque prefería morir a decírselo.

frase de cualquiera en negación.

…

 _Cuarta vez._

 _Las competencias emocionales, ¿Eran celos? O comenzaba a distorsionar la realidad. Imposible, ya había alguien más pero admitía, comenzaba a ceder._

– ¡Uno, dos, tres! – Los alumnos saltaron al agua ejerciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Cada fila representaba a una escuela dispuesta a dejar su nombre en la competencia de natación. Juvia, al haber encerrado a Gray llevaba la delantera seguida de la mujer prodigio de Sabertooth con Kagura de Mermaid tras ella. Una competencia fantástica para los amantes del deporte, menos para Acuario. Le agradaba ver a la Loxar manejando la presión, pero algo le incomodaba, o alguien, el cual no estaba apoyando a su equipo. Justo frente ella Escorpio animaba a Lucy con algo parecido a Hebi, lo cual hacía reír a la mayoría de las mujeres y ella no hacía nada por alejarlas, no cuando tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Media hora era el tiempo trascurrido, el rubio seguía sin aparecer.

– ¡Acuario, has hecho un gran trabajo! – Gritó el maestro orgullo. Ella asintió sintiendo ganas de golpearse contra la pared. Escorpio no era una mala persona sino todo lo con contario. Hacía deporte, la obedecía, procuraba llevarla a cenar cuando sus trabajos lo permitían y veces en las cuales le decía lo que quería escuchar, aunque ese día estaba haciendo lo contario, más no era su culpa si no de ella por su estúpida preocupación por ese chico, ¿Estaría enfermo? Imposible, ya tenía un mes desde que lo había tirado al agua, lo cual era ilógico ¿Entonces, cómo explicaba que no llegara a animar? Era un hombre torpe, gritaba con energías, toda una oportunidad para hacerlo libremente.

– ¿Acuario? – Escorpio le tomó el mentón preocupado. – ¿Éstas bien?

No, por primera vez no estaba contenta con su presencia.

– Por supuesto– Le sonrió, luego dio media vuelta. – Volveré enseguida.

Elevó un pie, avanzando hacia la salida. Pensó en los lugares donde buscarlo, la escuela no se caracterizaba precisamente por el gran tamaño, más él no era un tipo común, era un idiota infantil jugando a las escondidas si no estaba enfermo y cuando lo viera lo golpearía.

 _Me gustas._

Paró en seco. Era el pensamiento menos indicado. Escorpio estaba en Fairy Tail cosa que solo se conseguía pocas veces y estaba desperdiciando el tiempo valioso, cosa no habitual para Acuario, tanto que era ridículo.

Algo le cubrió los ojos de golpe impidiéndole ver. Una venda, el olor a sándalo le hizo saber quién era con facilidad. Ese tipo…

Unos labios se posaron en su cuello despacio.

– Te di la oportunidad al dejarte sola con él, maestra – El susurro sobre la piel, se sentía agradable, aunque no se lo dijera nunca. – Y tú vienes directo a mí, eso dice muchas cosas sobre nosotros.

Corrección. No había un nosotros un primer lugar.

– Eres una molestia Sting

Lo tomó del cabello y estampó los labios.

Acuario no lo vería, pero el rubio sonrió.

Ella traía el colgante consigo.

Se separaron cuando la venda cayó suelo e intentó no sonreír nerviosamente cuando los ojos de la maestra se clavaron sobre los suyos. Destilaban ira, prometiendo un infierno por simplemente hacerla inquietarse un momento. Acuario no era una mujer fácil, lo sabía desde el primer encuentro de miradas.

– ¿Sting? – otra segunda voz le hizo retroceder dos pasos. Alzó la mirada hasta los ojos que lo miraban entretenida – ¿Interrumpo algo?

– Para nada – volteó, la azulada seguía cabreada – ¿Cómo te fue Minerva? Te ves animada.

– Competir contra Fairy Tail es interesante y cuando le gane a Juvia Loxar iré tras Erza Scarlet en duelo contra Kagura, definitivamente los humillaré.

Mocosa engreída.

– Les ganarás Minerva – animó el rubio a su compañera. Ella enroscó la mano alrededor de su brazo. Sonreía maliciosa.

– Acompáñame a celebrar la derrota de las hadas, Sting.

Le besó la mejilla

Y acuario entendió, a qué se refería Sting sobre no ver cosas molestas.

 _._

 _Quinta vez._

 _Entre desafortunados se entienden las desgracias ajenas. Él, atraído a un imposible y el otro más idiota. Eran el equipo perfecto de la mala suerte._

 _._

Era loco, sumamente loco. Sus amigos siempre caían en lo cierto al decirle precipitado e ingenuo, podía aportar que Acuario pensaba lo mismo e inclusive cosas peores. Cuando la realidad golpeaba las cosas tendían girar como un péndulo o un reloj moviendo las manecillas. Quizá así se sentía, seguro estaba equivocado. El sentimiento después del problema con Minerva había empeorado al tener a la azulada más fría de lo normal y por eso se veía ofuscado en tomar medidas drásticas. Frente a él, Natsu Drangeel de Fairy Tail, persona a la cual le llevaba la ventaja en Judo había aceptado escuchar su retorcida historia pues la mujer llevaba otra semana sin hablarle después del incidente con Minerva ¿Molesta? Demasiado, el porqué, seguía siendo un misterio y prefería hablarle al rosado a encararla por el momento.

– Eh, Natsu-san…

– Suéltalo, Sting.

Los ojos verdes de Natsu se abrieron curiosos y contó, llevaba dos horas esperándolo. Recordaba al joven, en sus tiempos de instituto lo había perseguido alagando su interés hacia sus habilidades, él no era tan maravilloso, tal vez sí, pero eso no tenía que decírselo. Y si perdió contra él durante el primer evento era por culpa de Gajeel con esos mareos infernales, cuando llegara el segundo seguro lo vencía.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos. Optó por decirle la verdad de golpe.

– Me gusta alguien de tu escuela.

El pelirrosa recordó el rumor. Aquel que hablaba sobre el chico guapo de Sabertooth enamorado de su amiga Lucy, rumor del cual la rubia no estaba enterada todavía ya que el Drangeel se había encargado de golpear a cualquiera que lo mencionara.

– ¿Es Luce?

– ¿Quién?

– Olvídalo.

¿Olvidar el asunto de acuario? Imposible, se estaba volviendo loco y seguro lo llevarían sus amigos a una institución mental. Además, esa sensación sobre su pecho cuando ella lo había besado, le daba esperanzas de que quizá pudiera conseguirlo quitando a Escorpio y sus propios ideales. Natsu se dio cuenta que el chico hablaba de otra cosa, respiró aliviado, el rumor de Sting con la rubia era falso.

– Me refiero al tema de Lucy, olvídalo – Sonrió el famoso Slayer de Judo – Dime entonces quien llamó la atención de Sting Eucliffe.

El rubio aspiró aire.

– Tú maestra de natación.

Boom. El cerebro de Natsu Drangeel murió.

– Estás jodido.

Sí, hasta el abismo.

– No casi como tú, Natsu-san – Contratacó el rubio – Esa tal Lucy de la cual muchos mencionan, ¿No es pariente de Acuario?

– Silencio Sting – dio vueltas alrededor del competidor intentando comprender sin entenderlo. – ¡¿Te está usando verdad?! Es mujer es…

– ¿Usarme? No lo creo.

– ¿Te envenenó?

– Es imposible, ya estuviera muerto o peor.

Natsu sintió un tic en la ceja derecha ¡El mundo estaba mal!

– ¡Te drogó, es la única manera!

– Natsu-san…

El pelirrosa no lo escuchó.

– Debo preguntarle a Lucy, es increíble lo que me estás diciendo ¿Quién se enamoraría de una loca cruel? No me deja pasar tiempo con mi amiga y siempre la trata mal.

El Eucliffe sonrió, al menos había otro jodido a quien comprender.

– Relájate Natsu-san. ¿Además, esa tal Lucy te interesa?

El pelirrosa intentó contestar cuando algo pasó junto a él y estampó al rubio contra el suelo seguido de una nube polvorosa. Natsu vio, era la placa del techo sobre el Eucliffe y rió, el tipo tenía mala suerte, comenzando con gustarle una de las mujeres más terribles después de Erza Scarlet, Lucy también entraba cuando se ponía de bipolar…

Entonces, llegó a la conclusión, para los hombres idiotas era normal sentir atracción a ese tipo de mujeres.

– Primero te llevaré al médico, creo podrías morir si sigues contra el concreto.

Acuario se llevó una mano al rostro ante el incesante martilleo en su cabeza, diciéndole que algo estaba mal, y lo comprobó cuando una figura rubia se trasladaría al hospital por la caída del techo.

Ese chico, ¿Cuándo le daría un respiro?

…

 _Sexta vez_

 _Alguien se dio cuenta de mala manera, él era uno de esos casos que ocurrían una vez en un millón y también que le gustaba, solo que él no debía saberlo del todo o dañaría su ego personal._

 _._

El hospital nunca le agradaba. Las paredes verdes solo lograban ponerle de mal humor, la ventana dejaba demasiada luz lastimándole los ojos. Las sábanas no cumplían la labor de brindar un calor reconfortante gracias al aire acondicionado. El cual no podía pararse y apagarlo al tener un brazo enyesado ante un simple hecho que ocurría una vez en un millón.

Varios de sus amigos llegaron a visitarlo. Rogue solo se negó a ver el espectáculo de un hombre con mala suerte, olvidándose que eran los gemelos de Sabertooth. Lo malo, el malvado se llevó a Yukino siempre y la chica no lo visitaba lo suficiente, sus amigos eran los peores.

Sin contar, Acuario se negaba a venir y ya llevaban más de dos semanas siguiendo el juego del gato buscando a su presa. Solo que Acuario no cazaba algo por no adentrase al tener un hombre junto a ella el cual seguía siendo su maestro de escuela. Por igual, lo de ellos no encajaba en ningún lado. Aun así, intentaba que la mujer cediera, algunas veces en los pocos intentos lo lograba y otras parecía que sus intentos no lograrían nada, cosa frustrante.

– Vaya, el tipo con mala suerte del cual todos hablan – El tono sarcástico le causó más gracias, pero debía admitir le había molestado un poco.

– ¿Preocupada por el alumno, maestra? – Soltó mordaz palmeando el colchón con la mano sana. Ella negó y Sting arqueó la ceja entretenido. – ¿Tiene miedo de un simple estudiante? Es algo raro de usted, maestra.

–No, al parecer un chico que no es de la escuela llegó a hacer estupideces y llegar a encapricharse con una mujer la cual puede doblarle la edad.

No tenía que ver nada con lo anterior pero necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro.

– Mentira – siseó el rubio entre dientes - ¿Cuánto es la diferencia entre nosotros Acuario? ¿Nueve años, diez acaso? O es menos…

– Basta – sentenció ella – Sean los años que sean sigo siendo mayor, una educadora y no está permitido relacionarse con alguien de la escuela.

– Entonces hay que desobedecer las reglas – Propuso – Mira, la verdad es aburrido ir siempre con la corriente y tal vez esto es infantil pero ¿Te gustaría huir conmigo?

Infantil era poco.

– Me niego.

– Acuario, estás poniéndome de mal humor con tu negativa – Soltó, sinceramente ya se estaba cabreando. Los dos se querían, aunque ella intentara hacerse la tonta podía verlo. No era tan estúpido como la mayoría lo creía, solo que ella estaba demasiado pegada a sus ideales y años en contra.

– Ya te lo expliqué Sting, no es tan fácil – Se lamentó de decirlo ya que parecía darle una oportunidad a una estúpida idea sin sentido. – Quiero decir…

– Te gusto – Habló bruscamente, parándose de la cama dispuesto a saciar las miles de dudas dentro de su cabeza. – Maldición ¡Te gusto, admítelo!

Ella apretó los dientes.

– No subas tan alto Sting, podrías caer de la burbuja – Contratacó cabreada – Solo déjalo así.

Oh no, él nunca dejaba nada a medias.

– Te besaré si no me dices la edad que nos diferencia.

Dio un paso y luego otro, no esperaba una respuesta realmente, pero contaba con que el orgullo de Acuario cediera para hacer el movimiento arriesgado. Una última señal antes de mandar todo por la borda. Contra su pronóstico, ella desistió.

– Siete – Comenzó – Siete años, siete meses y siete días de diferencia.

– Ves, no era tan difícil – llevó una mano hasta ella. La abrazó, esperó algún golpe que lo alejara más nunca llegó y comprendió, lo había logrado, había conquistado a la mujer con un terrible carácter.

– Ahora dilo.

Ni muerta.

– Me atraes – Y lo que nunca pensó ver sucedió, Acuario se sonrojó.

Demonios. Demonios. Demonios.

– Me gustas

– Deja de repetirlo, es molesto.

Valía la pena, se dijo. Estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida al intentar liarse con un hombre siete años menor, ella seguía con novio y estaba segura que Minerva podría dar competencia en el futuro pues se notaba que estaba atraída hacia él.

– Entonces huyamos – Volvió a proponer.

– No tienes ropa y es tonto.

Sting Eucliffe rió, ella le quería a su manera.

– Salir es fácil, es un hospital y tienes una fuerza sobre humana, escaparemos casi sin que se den cuenta. Entonces ¿Me acompañarás en esta aventura?

– Te golpearé si no nos vamos de una vez.

Sting se arrepentiría al alejarla del mundo perfecto que había construido pero rayos, quería intentarlo. Ya quería ver la cara de Rogue cuando se enterara.

Lo matarían, pero muchos le pondrían un altar al domar una bestia.

 _._

 _Séptima vez_

 _Se jugó el cuello y vinieron los resultados. El mundo estalló cuando el gran Sting Eucliffe no apareció para la competencia, sin mencionar que huyó del hospital dejando tres guardias inconscientes y dos escuelas llenas de dudas pues también alguien había pedido sus vacaciones desapareciendo del lugar._

 _._

– ¡Una carta de Sting, Rogue! – El moreno arqueó la ceja cuando Yukino le entregó un sobre blanco con una letra horrenda. Si, esa era la caligrafía extraña de su amigo. Rogue lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió el contenido con Yukino a su lado ya que el rubio había desaparecido un par de semanas atrás.

 _Rogue, espero y recibas esta carta algo pasada de moda. Los celulares son molestos, hacen ruido en exceso, lo cual me lleva a utilizarlos lo menos posible. Te estarás preguntando mi fuga del hospital o mi paradero. Si te portas bien tal vez te lo diga en unos cuantos meses cuando te llegue una invitación a mi boda. ¡Sí, me caso amigo! Te preguntarás, ¿Quién es la mujer que se atrevió a casarse conmigo? Bueno, la verdad todavía no se lo pregunto porque no es la mujer más accesible del mundo. Es todo lo contrario, pero bueno, cambiarlo a estas alturas es demasiado tarde. ¿Puedes creer que lo intenté una vez y me aventó un florero?_

 _Oh amigo, tenías razón sobre mi idiotez ¡Pero no te creas mal nacido! Aprendí por la mala que no todo gira a mí alrededor. Te dejo al cuidado de la universidad mientras regreso a Sabertooth. Ah, te daré un golpe ya que Orga me dijo que le tocaste un pecho a Yukino mientras buscaban a tu hermano ¡Eres un pervertido Rogue! ¡Espera al menos una cita! En fin, volveré pronto y cuando regrese quiero ver tu cara de disculpas ¡Espera, se me olvidaba! Dentro del sobre hay una foto de la mujer con la cual estoy saliendo ¡Alguien me matará por ello!_

 _Saludos. Su amigo no oxigenado, Sting._

– Ese torpe – Susurró un avergonzado Rogue Cheney pues tenía a su lado a Yukino leyendo la carta de su amigo. – Está enfermo.

– N-no es tu culpa Rogue, fue un accidente – Le susurró la Auguria recordando el suceso de su hermano, avergonzada. – Ve el lado bueno, Sting consiguió una persona capaz de controlar su carácter.

– Debe ser una desesperada – Contraatacó, la idea seguía siendo descabellada – Dijo que había una foto, deberíamos ver…

Los dos se acercaron al sobre buscando el anhelado tesoro. Rogue tomó la fotografía entre sus manos. No la vio, esperó a ver el consentimiento de Yukino. Cuando ella asintió giró la foto y lo que vio los dejó paralizados.

Cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, mirada penetrante. ¡Y le besaba la mejilla!

– ¡Ese tipo se ligó a la maestra!

Rogue se desmayó con Yukino encima de él.

La guerra se desataría cuando Minerva y Escorpio se enteraran

 _¡Ya quiero ver sus caras chicos! Nos presentamos oficialmente, somos Acuario y Sting Eucliffe ¿A que suena bien verdad?_

.

.

 **Y bien, esto es todo. Espero que les guste. Escribir esto fue entretenido como buena shipper del crack.**

 **¿Qué tal un comentario con tu opinión?**

 **Nos estamos viendo.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
